With the development of the communication technology, various types of message services have emerged to meet the communication requirements of users. The message services include a Short Message Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS) and an IM service. Among the message services above, the IM service is initially applied to the internet field and then gradually extended to the telecommunication field; as operators construct their networks and capabilities of the mobile terminals are enhanced, the IM service has become an important means for communication between users; and users' demand for the IM service also leads to a rapid development of the IM service.
On the other hand, in an MRT service, after a calling user calls a called user and before the called user answers the call, the terminal of the called user presents the MRT resources obtained from the network to the called user. The MRT resources may include images, texts, videos, audios and other resources preset by the calling user, or the combination thereof. At present, the MRT service is mainly used for enabling a called user to experience, before the call is formally established, personalized MRT resources set by the calling user.
Meanwhile, a user, when sending an IM to his/her receiver, may wish to present some personalized MRT resources set by himself/herself, such as texts, images or his/her vCard, to the message receiver, especially when the first message among message interactions performed during a period of time is sent. In addition, the user may set different resources to be presented according to different moments, the emotions of the user and different IM receivers, such that good service experiences may be brought to the user.
Unfortunately, currently, the MRT service has not been applied to the IM domain. The above service demands have not been developed, and no technical solution for presenting an MRT service to an IM receiver has been proposed yet.